


You Can Dare To Have It All

by Baccatapages



Series: We're Ready To Touch The Sky [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (jeez, (not the smutty kind), Brawls, Brother-Sister Relationships, Estrangement, F/M, Light Angst, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Purple Hawke, Reunion, Tevene (Dragon Age), Unconditional Love, pull your minds out of the gutter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: “I adored my brother. I lived for him.” Lara sighed. “He found me when I was captured by slavers who’d taken me from my family in Ostwick, killed them and set me free. I had nowhere to go so he… he took me in. Told everyone I was his sister and soon it seemed like we’d never been anything but.”“Is he…?”“Still alive.” Lara assured. “I actually… received a letter from him.”“I’m happy for you.” Cassandra said. Once glance at Lara’s expression made Cassandra wince. “You don’t look happy.”





	You Can Dare To Have It All

The Herald was… not what Cassandra expected.

She was strong-minded and equally stubborn, as proven by her refusal to reconsider the alliance given to the mages of Redcliff. Her eyes could calculate a million things at one time and her hands were that of a craftsman, not of a mage. She was the leader Cassandra had been looking for, extremely loyal to her friends and allies but ruthless against opponents. The Herald could intimidate those that needed to be intimidated and rallied the people behind her.

It didn’t bother Cassandra that the Inquisitor was a mage. That was irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. She couldn’t see the Herald becoming a tyrant any time soon and the Seeker was actually hopeful for the future.

Cassandra also couldn’t deny that the Herald was beautiful. Silvery white hair, often tied back in a braid, pale green eyes like frost on evergreen trees. She had seen many sneaking glances at the Herald and Cassandra was certain Leliana was conspiring with Josephine to try and arrange a political marriage, one that would raise their status immeasurably.

Still, the Inquisitor was well-loved among the Inquisition and Cassandra herself found she enjoyed her company. Life at Skyhold had fallen into an easy routine, even without the Inquisitor there.

Every morning, the Inquisitor would make her rounds around the battlements and the grounds then join those in the hall for breakfast. She would then disappear for a while to go over reports and attend War Council meetings, meet with nobility and other important people. The Inquisitor then partook in sparring with one of her companions before dinner. The only slight deviation took the form of judging a criminal in the main hall.

Thus Cassandra was both concerned and confused when Dorian informed everyone that the Inquisitor had fallen ill and wished to be left alone until she felt better. Murmuring and speculation rippled throughout Skyhold, many of the companions who visited the Herald came back reporting the same thing Dorian did.

The Seeker decided to see for herself. She ignored the guard’s protests and barged into the Inquisitor’s room. She spied the mage out on the balcony, gazing out over the Frostbacks.

“Your brother, Anthony… did he love you?”

“I’d like to think so.” She took a place next to the Herald. “I certainly loved him. He was my hero.”

“I adored my brother. I lived for him.” Lara sighed. “He found me when I was captured by slavers who’d taken me from my family in Ostwick, killed them and set me free. I had nowhere to go so he… he took me in. Told everyone I was his sister and soon it seemed like we’d never been anything but.”

“Is he…?”

“Still alive.” Lara assured. “I actually… received a letter from him.”

“I’m happy for you.” Cassandra said. Once glance at Lara’s expression made Cassandra wince. “You don’t look happy.”

“I loved my brother and all I wanted was his love in return. But my magic…” Lara looked down at her hands. “I thought I had it under control. But we… we were attacked by slavers sent by a magister and I got scared. He told me to hide but I couldn’t just stand there…”

“Your brother does not like magic.” The Seeker guessed.

Lara clenched her fists. “No. He doesn’t like mages. And when he looked at me like I was a… a monster, I couldn’t… we couldn’t go back to the way we were. So I fled to Ferelden.”

“You had no proper guidance?” Cassandra asked. “For your magic?”

“I spoke to benevolent spirits and they gave me advice, showed me. They didn’t have a name for what I was but… Solas informs me that I’m a Dreamer.”

“A rare ability?”

“Yes. Very.” Lara cast her gaze on the Seeker. “I’m certain you didn’t come here for me to bare my heart to you. Did you need something?”

“I was concerned.” Cassndra admitted. “Your behaviour was not normal.”

Lara chuckled. “I am a creature of habit, I suppose.” She passed her the letter that was in her hands.

Cassandra blinked down at it.

“_Deer Lahra,_

_Hahke tels me yu are aliv and wel with the Incwisision. He tels me to thanc you for not leeving him in the fad. I thut this wuld be esier but its not. Riting this, not speling. Hahke wont stop laphing at my speling. We ar leeving **Weisshaupt** now and going to Skihold to help. I want to se you._

_Fenris.”_

‘Weisshaupt’ was written in a distinctly different hand to the predominant one of the letter, clearer and neater. Cassandra was slightly confused. The Inquisitor was well read and could write perfectly well.

“His spelling is a bit dodgy.” Lara mused. “To be honest, I was surprised when I received a letter from him. I didn’t think he could read, much less write.”

“He is travelling with the Champion, I assume.”

“Yes, they have a… uh, thing.” Lara looked away. “I didn’t really ask for details.”

“No, of course not.” Cassandra blushed. “So are you… going to speak with him?”

“If you received a letter from Anthony claiming to be coming to Skyhold, what would you do?”

“I would think him to be an imposter.” The Seeker said. “My brother is dead, he was slain before my very eyes. I hardly think Anthony and your brother are comparable.”

Lara sighed. “I have been estranged from my brother. I heard nothing of his welfare until I heard the Chantry had been blown up. I worried then, but I was only comforted when Hawke came to Skyhold and told me my brother was alive and well.”

“And Hawke then told your brother you were alive and the Inquisitor.” Cassandra finished.

“Undoubtedly.” Lara took back the letter. “Sometimes when I had bad dreams, he’d let me crawl into his bed and he’d tell me stories he made up right then and there until I fell asleep.”

Cullen was receiving reports from Knight-Captain Rylen when there was a debacle that drew his attention.

Down in the courtyard, Lara was wrestling the Qunari Mercenary, Iron Bull. Their size difference was rather shocking to behold, but Lara was holding her own. Then, of course, Bull decided to play dirty.

Lara scowled as she was slung over Iron Bull’s shoulder lack a sack of potatoes, wriggling in his grip. “Not fair!” She protested.

Bull laughed. “It’s totally fair!”

“That looks… dignifying.” A familiar voice mused. Lara looked up to see Hawke there, his head tilted so he was mimicking her.

“Bull, put me down.” Lara ordered, squirming.

“Nice try, boss.” The Qunari slapped her behind good-naturedly. Lara scowled and reached up, pinching a pressure point near his neck. Bull crumpled in a little heap, whimpering as Lara stood and righted herself. “No fair…” Bull complained.

“Totally fair.” Lara retorted, stepping over him to Hawke. “Champion.”

“Inquisitor.” He greeted, poker-faced. Then he surged forward and tossed Lara over his shoulder like a sack of disgruntled potatoes.

“Hawke, no!” Lara complained as the Champion of Kirkwall tore off though the courtyard in a random direction. “Cullen, help me!” She pleaded with the man, spotting him on the battlements.

The Commander simply chuckled. “You’re on your own.” He called back.

“Where does your friend even get those pies from?” Hawke grumbled, scrubbing dessert from his face.

“She makes them.” Lara wrung out her hair. “Did you have to dump me in the stables?”

“You wanted to be put down.” The Champion shrugged.

“Thank the Maker the nobles don’t greet me like you do.” She shook her head. “Is… is Fenris here?”

“He said something about battlements before wandering off.” Hawke said. “He’ll catch up with us.”

“That’s your brother?” Sera asked, her voice awfully loud. “But he’s an elf.”

Lara winced. “Yes, yes, say it louder I don’t think Vivienne heard you.” She gestured to the mage up on the balcony.

“I heard you, darling.”

They were eating dinner, Lara sat with her inner circle. Hawke and Fenris, her brother, were sat with Bull’s Chargers and laughing uproariously. At Sera’s voice, however, Fenris glanced around. Lara ducked her head.

“Dearest, you are in the way of me eating my meal.” Cullen said quietly, amused.

Lara blushed. “Sorry, I just…” She noticed Fenris had turned back to looking at Hawke who was energetically telling a story.

A slightly tipsy Cassandra was arguing with Varric about something, drawing Lara’s attention away from her brother. “No one tells Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast what to do.”

“No one has the time.” Lara pointed out, chuckling.

Varric huffed. “Cassandra wants the next part of Swords and Shields.”

“Isn’t that the one based on Aveline and-“

Lara was interrupted by a sudden scuffle that had broken out. Upon closer inspection, she saw Fenris brawling with an Orlesian Noble. Maker, Josephine was going to break her clipboard.

Hawke dove into the danger area and wrapped his arms around Fenris in a bear-hug, tugging him away from the severely ruffled noble.

“What’s going on here?” Lara demanded, storming over to them with Cullen and Cassandra hot on her heels.

“I was having a perfectly normal conversation with a friend of mine when this thug attacked me-“

“_He was boasting about how when he finally arranged for you to be married to him he’d finally be able to bend you over and take you whether you liked it or not._” Fenris growled in Tevene. “_I couldn’t just stand there-“_

“-for no apparent reason! This knife ear-“

“_-and do nothing! This upstart pompous ass deserves every punch he gets-“_

“Enough! Both of you!” Lara yelled. “Vishante kaffas.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Venhedis. Fasta vass, Fenris.”

Once the ruffled feathers had been smoothed out, thanks to some carefully chosen words from Josephine, Lara went to where Fenris sulked in his cell.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Lara said after a while. “I’m not a child.”

“To me, you’ll always be the little girl who had skinned knees and was afraid of the dark.” Fenris said dryly.

“Yes, well…” She trailed off. “I appreciate what you did, even if you nearly gave Josephine a heart attack by doing so.”

“Ah, yes.” The elf chuckled. “I feared she may expire before she could fix my blunder.”

“For your punishment, you have to stay in here tonight, but after you can join Hawke in his room.”

Fenris looked at her curiously. “You don’t mind…?”

Lara shrugged. “Nope. Why should i? Besides, I like Hawke. Though I don’t think he’s a very good teacher.”

“I tried my best with the letter.” Fenris protested. “Hawke was no help.”

“Dorian thought a child wrote it.”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Fenris is around ten-ish years older than Inquisitor Mage.  
Constructive comments are welcome, appreciated and requested, kudos also feeds my motivation :)  
*P.S. Please be gentle, this is my first Dragon Age fic


End file.
